Thunderbird - Family issues
by BTWbslovingyal
Summary: The Tracy family go through some issues mainly surrounding the youngest Tracy; Alan.
1. The Problem Surfaces

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The anniversary of their mothers death was hard for all the Tracy boys, especially now that their dad was missing. Jeff would usually comfort them all, with the exception of Alan of course. As he would be off somewhere reliving the one terrible memory of his mother, none of his brothers knew about his memory. How could he tell them and cause them the horrible pain of knowing a mistake watched their mother die./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Usually Alan would spend the worse day of his life on a yearly basis in his tree that leaned over the water and cut his arms while calmly reliving the memories again. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"But this wasn't a usual day as John had returned from 5 for a vacation for a short while and the forgotten Tracy felt even more alone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"So he sat there in the tree clutching a dangerously sharp knife to his neck crying. Just as he was about to apply pressure to his neck a scream caused him to turn./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""ALAN!"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"It was John. Alan felt the lifeline knife he held be ripped from him and followed by a loud splash. The knife landed in the pool. Gordon was not going to be happy. Alan nursed to racked sobs and clung to the human in front of him. That was when John realized this was the first time the youngest Tracy had cried in well over 7 years and it scared him. John felt himself tremble at the clear scars on his baby brothers arms. Self harm his brain supplied and his trembling slowly turned to silent tears as he asked the question he needed an answer to./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Why baby?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Alan just looked up to his second eldest brother with tear filled and asked him. " John, can you answer any of these; what was my best friends name in primary, middle or even secondary school or maybe what's my favorite color like right now or I know what is the thing I'm scared of the most"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Johns blood ran cold he knew exactly what Alan was talking about. The forgotten Tracy./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh I'm so sorry. Alan I am so so sorry" John weeped and clung to his younger brother whilst listening to his brothers heart beat assuring himself that he had saved his brother in time./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""There's more" usually Alan would be totally against this but he really wanted to let out all of his pain to the nearest person that just happened to be John. "You know I say I don't remember anything about mum?" At Johns nod Alan continued "well that's not entirely true you see I remember mum scream out in pain of her injuries on the side of that cliff, before she remembered that I was there and tried to keep it in. I remember her screaming at the emergency services and dad to get me out first and I remember all the life leave from her fingers as she finally died of her injuries and I remember dad crying over her dead body and growl at me I remember going to the hospital on my own with nothing but the memoir of my mother dying and my much loved father blame me. As much as he doesn't - didn't anymore. I still do and always do. Johnny I killed our mother"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh Alan how could you keep this to yourself all this time?" John cried at the sudden words and clung to his little brothers small frame./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After a short while of long cuddles and crying. The silence was interrupted by a small voice berried with Johns chest./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Johnny" Alan said in such a pain and small voice that made johns heart break at how young he seemed to sound like. For a 16 year old it was way to small./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yeah Baby?" John asked his baby brother./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Can I stay on 5 with you? And bring 3 with me?" Alan questioned he new it was irrational but he didn't think he wanted to stay on Tracy island for a while or at all if he had the chance./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I'll discuss it with the bros baby, but I'm sure it'll be alright" John replied finally realizing he was going to have to tell his brothers what had happened. And get the knife out of the pool./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"John picked up a worn out Alan and carried him to Johns temporary room to sleep through the remainder of the day. With Alan safely inside John had to go tell his brothers. Maybe having the knife now John might just be able to defend himself from 3 potentially worried brothers./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"_/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"John slowly walked into the living room to see a worried bunch of brothers eyes quickly snapped up to John as he walked into their line of sight./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Where've you been?" An impatient voice came from one of the sofa. Gordon./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""-With Alan" John supplied./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yeh well where's he?" Scott questioned looking around./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""In my room, asleep." John replied still trying to figure out how he was going to explain the issue with his brothers./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Whys he asleep it's only like 6 o'clock he hasn't even eaten - today actually" Scott once again questioned./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Ah perfect moment to tell them' John thought./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Perfect moment to tell us what" Scott said suddenly getting worried as was Vergil and Gordon./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Damn I said that out loud" John said. "Well Scott this afternoon I stopped our little brother from committing suicide... Wow great way to put it Johnny great way to put it."/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""He WHAT!" Scott practically screamed as did Gordon and Vergil./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Well now they know' John thought. "Yeh and he wants to stay on 5 with me for a while and I'm not waking him up neither are you he's worn out from crying so much" John ordered./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Some silent agreements were heard and John sat down with his brothers to discuss what they were planning to do with Alan's living arrangements./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"2 and a half hours later a tired Alan woke up and slowly walked down the corridors to the main living room. He was damn hungry. Just as he walked in the room 4 heads snapped up to him and he fell backwards from the sudden attention and landed on the ground./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ow-" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Complete silence remained in the room and none of the heads turned away from him and he decided that it was probably the fact he hadn't cooked food. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Wait I don't usually cook so why are you all staring at me!?"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Ummm- Alan you- wait you can cook!" Gordon lost his words by the sudden realization of what his brother just said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Yeah... Do you want some food?" Alan said with a slight an unsure tone in his voice./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Anything!" Gordon said happily, totally forgetting his long conversation with his older brothers conversation just minutes ago. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay" Alan said and turned to the kitchen and started cooking with a smile on his face and the older brothers realized why Gordon had decided to get his brother busy with cooking./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Not long later Alan came back into the large living room with seven carefully stacked trays on practically every part of his body. (Nowhere private or wrong just arms, head and legs). Which made all his brothers stare in adoration with the same question running through their brains 'when could he do that?'./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay that's yours and yours and yours and yours and Brains and grandmas and mine" and with that he skipped out of the room leaving four stunned brothers./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"When he returned he had a Brains and Grandma in front of him. He was pushing them in the room, smiling and they were to./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Food" Alan said and collapsed on the sofa and started to slowly eat, as did everyone else and after a few seconds of eating everyone's eyes went wide./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What is it bad?" Alan asked look between the six pairs of wide eyed eyes./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""... No" Scott said slowly. "Alan this is AMAZING!" Scott and Gordon said in unison and a couple of frantically nodding heads agreed./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Well... If you don't want to eat it you don't have to." Alan said clearly not believing a word of what they had said./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh Alan trust me it's great!" John exclaimed and Alan seemed to believe him slightly but not completely./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Okay..." Alan said in a small voice./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"After they all finished Alan collected all the plates and went to wash them up. The four brothers now would probably be a good time to tell Brains and Grandma about Alan. Just as Scott was about to tell them John stood up and caused Scott to snap shut his barley open mouth. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What? I'm going to talk to Alan and help him with it. You can tell them. But I have stuff to do." John stated and ran off after Alan./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"With John and Alan left the remaining brothers explained the current issues to the unaware family members./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div 


	2. Authors Note

HI there

Sorry for the different inconvenience that has occurred from series _Thunderbirds - Family Issues_ the series has in fact been changed and moved into the series _Thunderbird's Family Troubles and Heartache_ and so far there seems to be no trouble.

Also if you wish for any type of fanfiction message me and i will see what I can do.

Peace.

Jess


End file.
